White Walls Painted Red
by ellegrrrrl
Summary: A Frerard, with a twist. May include vampires!
1. Summary

**My first Frerard, yey! Don't give me grief about what category this is in, i didn't know where to put it. All i know is that it's fanfiction. Enjoy!**

Summary

A boy named Frankie is the star of the show.

Kicked out of his house at seventeen, he had nowhere to go. His parents were sick of him, his wild parties and rebel ways. His journey seemed never ending until he found an old school. Things were looking up...until he met Gerard, he changed everything. When Mikey came along everything was in danger. You see Gerard was special and Frankie just wanted a friend, guidance. Someone to help him through the dark nights ahead of him.

Mikey and Gerard are brothers, but also enemies. They hated one another, wanted each other dead, they couldn't stand the sight of each other. You see Mikey was jealous; Gerard had something in his genes that Mikey wanted. He had sworn to kill his brother and the rest of his people just because he wasn't one of them. When Frankie came along everything changed and he made everything complicated. Frankie becomes one of them and Mikey wants them both dead, but will he succeed?

Two blood-crazed demons and a traitor fight to the death. Is this the beginning? Or is this the end? Who will survive and who will die?

CONTAINS: Warning, this will contain

•Gay relationships.  
•Boysex.  
•Heavy make out scenes  
•Violence  
•A little bit of FERARD!

! DISCLAIMER !  
Duuude I own every single thing in this story including Gee, Frankie and Mikey =P I own the story, plot and all the chapters, this was written for school and it got me an A, I hope you enjoy it. The one I did for school was three chapters long and contained no Ferard but this one shall be very long and shall contain lots of Ferard :D


	2. Frankie

**And so the first chapter is here! I hope you enjoy, this being the first Frerard I've written!**

Chapter 1

It all started on that night; the 31st October. My 17th birthday. I had a party with all my friends, yet when it was over and I saw the damage, I knew my parents would flip. My name is Frank, but to my parents I had no name. Cigarette butts everywhere, puke and alcohol covered every surface. My once normal home that was clean was now a shit hole not to be lived in, it was a black hole. When my parents arrived home I knew they would do this. They took one look and screamed.

"Get out now! We have had enough of you and your parties. You have no job and all you do is laze around all day. Pack your bags because your never coming back." was all they said.

I knew it; I had no home and no one else to turn to. My friends wouldn't take me and my whole family lived in the UK except for us. I would never return to my parents again and I would never see them. But I didn't care. I packed my bags and I set off, carrying only clothes, spare money and my beloved white guitar; Pansy.

So I walked for days on end, getting wasted every night snogging random boys (yeah gay and round as a circle babe.) I didn't care about anything in the word and what would happen to me. The scars on my wrist reminded me of my old life, and old family. How they use they use to beat me every night. "Fag, Whore, and Cutter" the words would fly at me. The scars were my pain, all the wasted blood was my tears, but now, finally, I had escaped the fate and I could lead my life the way I wanted to.

One day, after I'd been travelling for 2 weeks, I came across and old abandoned school. It must have been haunted because it had an eerie look. It was on the outskirts of New Jersey, surrounded by a mysterious dark wood. The wood was always dark; no light ever reached its branches. It was smelly and damp and you could always heard noises from inside. But nobody ever went in, if you did you'd never come back out. It was a mystery never to be solved. But you would always see footprints of some kind coming out of it, though no one went in. I quickly skipped past the wood; no way would I be going in there. Not for anything in the world.

The school was dark and empty when I got inside but to me it was so full of light and life. It was my savior. It looked so warm and inviting but in reality it was stone cold and dark. Boarded-up windows, a leaking roof, over-grown gardens and trash everywhere didn't make it worse, it didn't matter. It was shelter and I needed it. When I walked through the corridors I could hear a song, singing beautifully.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation,  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while._

So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!

A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Oh thank you!)

I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!

I quickly walked inside that room, wanting to know who this person was. Where the beautiful voice was coming from? If this person wasn't nice, well then I hoped they would leave me alone. But was it really a person? Or was this my imagination? I had to find out, so I walked towards the voice and I was ready to meet my destiny, this person...


	3. Gerard

**Another chapter! Hope you enjoy it, the POVs change with ever chapter, so it'll go Frankie, Gerard, Frankie, Gerard. Okay? **

Chapter 1

~Gerard POV~  
I'm Gerard and I'm not like other people. I left home at 17 when I knew I had something in my genes that wasn't normal. I didn't bruise and I could heal, after turning 17 I didn't grow any older and then I knew something was up. I slept during the day and awoke at night. Something really was wrong when I spotted blood. I was gagging for a taste, I needed it. I look like a ghost because I have really pale skin and jet black hair that reaches to my shoulders. I had been living in this abandoned school since my parents left last month because I couldn't stay at home.

I started singing to myself as I sat on the ceiling. My only joy in the world apart from drawing. My life was a mess, my family had all journeyed to America to meet a new coven and I stayed back, I didn't want to journey at all. I had more important things to worry about. My parents were oblivious to what was happening around them, their son Mikey, turning evil, and me. Always alone, always looking for something and always disappearing. Never speaking, drifting in and out of the world had I belonged in.

I heard footsteps, I smiled to myself. So he had come after all. As he entered the room I could tell he was scared. So I just had to scare him even more. As my song came to an end I started to hum quietly, while looking directly at him. He kept looking behind him, like he could feel me watching him, my eyes upon his back; he really was a timid little thing. I didn't say anything that could wait until later. I silently studied him when he slept.

He looked about 17 and was 5'3" (not true) where I was 6'2". He had black and red hair with a long fringe, so you couldn't really see his eyes. He was really skinny and pale and he was wearing black drainpipes (skinnies) and a Misfits t-shirt along with a pair of classic converse. From what I could see he had a tattoo on his upper arm of a Jacko lantern and he had his lip and nose pierced. When he had entered the room he had been carrying a guitar bag and only a rucksack. It was obvious he had been kicked out of his home. My sort of guy. (Straight as a circle babe.)

~The Next Moring~  


~Frankie's POV*~

I awoke with a sudden start. Someone was talking.

"Why hello, I have been expecting you" a person said as I began to sit up still drowsy. I looked around bewildered, where was that voice?

"Where are you? Please tell me, because I'm getting scared and I can't see you." I pleaded, tears slowly filling my eyes. I waited for them to speak again...but no, they didn't. I started to feel sleepy again, but NO! I couldn't fall asleep. I had to find this person, even if it killed me. I cuddled under my jacket, trying to block out everything. My iPod in my ears blurting out Black Flag. I really wanted to be left alone and listen to music in peace. But I eventually fell asleep again.

~*Gees POV~  
Aww, I had scared the little kid. I knew this was going to be fun, just wait till I revealed myself to him. I smiled evilly to myself and I watched him toss and turn, moaning in his sleep. A couple of hours later he woke with a start. Tears pouring down his face. I so wanted to go to him and comfort him, but I knew I couldn't. So I just watched him, a sorry state. He finally stopped crying and he just sat there staring into space before his eyes closed once more.

~Frankie's POV~  
I awoke from a dream where I could see my body, drained of all blood and lifeless on the ground. It was surrounded by snow and on the snow bloody footprints were everywhere. I was in a wood, was it the one outside the school I was in? My body had lifeless eyes, unmoving. I was dead but who had killed me? Would i live in the real world or end up like this? Dead with no home? The tears ran down my cheeks, I was all alone. The sobs racked my body and I let out uncontrollable tears. I just sat there, with tears rolling down my face. I finally lay back down and slept with no dreams at all.

I awoke once more and there in front of me stood a man. He was the hottest and the palest man I had ever seen in my entire life! He was about 6'2" with long black hair. He had really white skin and piercing green eyes. His hair looked clean and so did his awesome clothes. He smelt of lynx and strawberry shampoo. It's like dirt repelled of him and he looked like he got changed every day, like he was living at home.

Where I was 5'3" a midget. I had shortish black and red hair which was really greasy. I was pale, but not like him. I had been living on the streets and I was unwashed and dirty.

"Hello Frank, I've been waiting for you, last night you were pretty scared and I'm sorry for that. Why were you crying?"He said in a deep melodic voice.

"How do you know my name? Why have you been waiting for me and what do you want from me? I was scared because I couldn't find you; I had a disturbing dream as well. I couldn't find you and I thought it was all in my head and it freaked me out."I whispered, my eyes filling with tears

"Well, now you have found me. I know your name and have done for quite some time and I've been waiting for ages because you are the key to the survival of my family and people. And my name is Gerard, if you were wondering."He answered.

I nodded; I had seen my childhood through a shadow, maybe which had been him. Waiting for me all this time.

"Do you want to come back to mine and I will tell you everything, from start to finish. My full life story and why I need home. You can get washed, changed and fed?" He said.

I nodded, I couldn't really reject his offer and I wanted to find out why he needed me. So he walked over to me, picked me up in his large arms and he ran.

"WAIT!"I shouted, "My things!"

"I will come back for them while you are showering", he answered back simply.

I just nodded again and let him carry me away, to his home. Now I can find out what my life has in store for me.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXO**

I thought all the POV changes were necessary! Hope you liked it!

Reviews? :]


	4. Frerard Time

**Time for a little bit of FRERARD! Hahaa, hope you liked it. I worked hard on this!**

Chapter 3

I was carrying this cute little thing in my arms as if he was a child. I kept looking at him, yet he had fallen asleep a good 20 minutes ago. Now I had chance to savor this moment and just look at him, and marvel in his beauty. He felt so warm in my arms and I didn't want to let him go! **Not at all!** He started mumbling as I ran to the bottom of the path. He just started shouting out random words such as BOO and RAWR, just funny shit like that. I giggle to myself (yesh I giggle) and kissed his forehead, and his face wrinkled up again and he was still. I kicked my gate open and strode over to the door, which I unlocked and then locked behind me when I was inside. I ran up the stairs and set him down on my bed so he could sleep while I got some lunch ready and set some _**moans* **_clothes out for him.

I was standing at the cooker, making lasagna when I heard someone stumble in.

"Gee, is that you?" I heard someone mumble.

I went over to him and nodded. He just looked at me, all innocent; I was staring at him for about 5 minutes before he said "So can I get in the shower please?"

I snapped out of my little dream and smiled at him. "Sure, go back to my bedroom and there's a door with an ensuit. Enjoy yourself. I said and I winked at him. I giggled to myself as he went a light shade of pink and he galloped off upstairs. I heard the boiler turn out and the shower blast out water. I finished cooking and put it in the microwave for when he was finished. I went up the stairs and into my room, where I picked out some red skinnies and a plain black t-shirt. I heard him mumble something. It sounded something like a name. He seemed to be jacking off. _This could be interesting_ I thought to myself and I stood beside the door.

_"Ohhh, do that again. Please, don't be such a tease.* RIGHT THERE!!!! My god, you are so good Gerard. OH MY GOD *moans again* Ohhh that feels so good, mmmm...so warm... I'M CLOSE." He panted out._

My god, he was jacking off in my shower...**to my name!** I smiled to myself, so he was gay, liking me and totally available. I could play this to my advantage when he came down to eat. And I skipped off downstairs. Frankie came down to find me sitting on the counter dishing out the lasagna and he was all red in the face and he giggled.

"So, Frankie. Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked, winking yet again.

"Um...yeah...I did. It was refreshing, and hot." He stuttered out. Grinning and blushing.

"I know what you did Frankie. But don't worry." I laughed.

He blushed again, and put his head down. I walked over to him and lifted his head up. I looked into his eyes; they were full of fear, disappointment and worry. Big tears began to fall down his red cheeks and sobs rose from his lips. He closed his eyes and sank down into me. I wrapped my arms tight around his chest and held him close. He wrapped his arms around me and sank into me, his tears soaking my back. He started shaking and I picked him up and placed him on the kitchen table. And I brushed the tears from his cheeks.

"Frankie, don't you worry about it at all. If you like me at least know I like you back. But the thing is, we can never be, because of me. I'm so sorry, and I mean that. Stay here as long as you like, I'll always be here. Don't you worry, I won't leave you, but I don't think I can ever _be_ with you, because of what i am and who's out to get me." I whispered.

"Ok...but you like me back? Then why can't we just be other? What restricts us from being together? I don't care what you are. I don't care who is out to get you. I honestly don't give a fuck. I like you. And I will always be here with you, no matter what happens." He whispered back and he pressed his lips to mine.

They were soft, yet firm and tasted like cherries. This was wrong, I knew it yet he didn't I had to stop before it lead to anything else. Yet I couldn't, he tasted too good and I wanted to taste more. And I think he knew that. Our lips moved in sync with each others as my hands began to roam through his still wet hair. As his hands began to slide under my top, sliding across my smooth, cold skin. I slid my tongue along his soft lip and he immediately let me. As his hands slide up my back and my hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt. This is all wrong, yet it felt so right. I wanted Frank here, now. But it would be wrong, so wrong. We carefully broke apart and he looked into my eyes.

He just looked at me, he didn't say anything. I smiled and he smiled back. He got up and walked away, he didn't still didn't say anything. This was our little secret. I didn't follow him though. I had some things to sort out. If Mikey ever knew about Frankie, he would surely kill him. I had to keep him safe; I think I really care about him. If we were together, it would be amazing, because I would have that little cutie all to myself and I would be complete.

I slowly walked through to the sitting room, where he was curled up on the couch. I sat next to him and pecked him on his cheek. He smiled at me and we snuggled down. We could make this work, until Mikey came back. Then all hell would break lose, me trying to protect Frankie and how would it all work?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Soooooo, did you all enjoy it? Not going too fast..right?

xD anyway..reviews?


	5. Story Time

All I could feel was soft arms around me, keeping me safe. They were like an iron cage against me. I snuggled into Gerard's chest, he was so warm and soft, I buried my head in his chest, I never wanted this to end. I really didn't. I wrapped my arms around his chest and I entwined one of my hands with his, feeing his long skeletal fingers between mine.

It seemed like I slept for hours on end. But it wasn't that long. By the time I awoke it was already dark. I was in a bed? The sheets were silky soft and a deep blue colour, the colour of the sky at midnight. I was in the arms of a man, I though back...

Gerard.

I smiled to myself. I had a boy to myself. He stirred a little bit, smiled and fell back to sleep. I laughed to myself. And I settled down to sleep again.

But my eyes didn't seem to want to close. I was tired but I just couldn't sleep. I thought I was hearing things. Little whispers entwined with the winds and the rustle of the leaves on the trees. A chill came over me, not just a cold one. A deathly chill. Like all of a sudden I was freezing even though the bedroom was boiling hot, it felt like I was freezing.

I wrapped myself in Gerard arms and I snuggled tighter into his chest. And of course at this he woke up.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"I'm cold, s-s-so cold." I shivered out.

And he wrapped me in his duvet and he wrapped his arms back around me and laid on top of me, trying to keep me warm.

"I'm sorry Frank; this is one of my brother's tricks. He always does this to me when he's away. He tried to freeze me to death. He's being doing it for years and thinking up new ways to kill me. Sorry." Gerard said frowning.

I didn't say anything, my teeth just chattered as I tried to get some words to leave my mouth. So I gave up trying to talk and I just huddled down in the duvet, trying to stay warm. We stayed still at statues for hours, and I was slowing beginning to get warm again, and when I took the duvet away from my body the air seemed normal again. Warm and cosy like it had been before the freak chill.

Gerard noticed it was warm again. And he smiled at me.

"Hey Gee, you never told me why you need me and how you knew my name." I asked.

And he looked at me, "You really wanna know?" he asked. And I nodded.

So he took a deep breath, and started.

"Frank I've known your name a long long time; I've been waiting for you for a long time as well. You already know you are the key to the survival of my clan. And I shadowed you when you were a child. I wasn't there in person it was more of telepathtical following. Just to see if I could see if you were safe. Ya see, it was foretold 80 years ago, in a prophecy that a brother would threaten the existence of my kind and that a man and his partner would destroy this person. That partner is you and that brother is mine, Mikey. He threatens the existence and he'll let it slip to everyone what we are. Just because he wasn't born one of us and he will never become on and join the race. We are Children Of The Night and he will hunt is all down, and kill us.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I stuttered out.

Gerard shook his head. "I know this is a lot to take in and that you have this big problem set on your shoulders. So, to put it simply. My race, my clan are Children Of The Night. We aren't human. My brother wants revenge because he was born human, not one of us. And you, Frankie have to help me destroy him. We're partners. It's our fate." He said.

I took one quick look at him and nodded.

"O-ok I think I understand" I said, my voice a bit shaky.

And Gerard smiled at me, and came to hug me, wrapping his big strong arms around my tiny torso. He slowly picked me up in his arms and placed a sweet peck on my forehead and laid down with me on his bed. I instantly felt tired. Maybe it was the sudden rush of information I got or maybe because of what had happened to me the past few days. I don't know. All I did was fall asleep, a long deep sleep.


	6. Children of the Night

I awoke in a hot flush, I was sweating. My thin joggers stuck to my legs and my chest was dripping with sweat. I had that dream again, the one were I'm just lifeless and bloodless. This one was different though, I knew what it all meant. I knew what was coming for me, this Mikey person, human but not quite the same, he had some type of powers but I'm not sure what.

I tried to settle down again and sleep next to Gerard, but as soon as I closed my eyes this pale face would swoop down on me and this crazy laughter would fill my head. There was no peace. I was too hot and sticky for a start, plus to tell you the truth, I was scared. So damn fucking scared of what was going to happen, what was going to become of me and Gerard and this Mikey person. Children of the Night.. that sounded so familiar, so I don't know almost like I'd heard that phrase before describing a group of people. Like I'd overheard someone talking about it.

I looked round to see Gerard looking at me, his eyes filled with worry, with was very cute. I gave him an awkward smile and went to lay back down.

~Gerard's p.o.v~

I knew I had kinda of overloaded Frank on to much information so I wasn't surprised when he fell into a deep sleep, I was only kinda of surprised when he woke with a start, very breathless. He took in big gulps of air and soon came round to look at me. His eyes big with worry and the look of not terror but just looking scared laid deep within them. He gave me an awkward smile as to say 'I'm okay' but it wasn't good enough. He went to lay back down and as he did I wound my arms around his body and held him close, bringing the sheet over us so it was just resting on our chests. I brought my lips to his forehead and kissed it gently.

I looked down into his eyes and whispered "It's okay to be scared Frankie. I am, very scared. I have no idea what's going to happen when Mikey and the rest of my family return. I don't have a clue what they'll do. And I don't know how powerful Mikey has gotten, he knows quite a few things that lad. He's born human but he's managed to warp his soul into something very different. He has a gift of magic but not the good kind, I have no idea if he inherited it or if it's something he's picked up from one of his friends that come from Underworld. All I know is that when he wants to be he's a powerful motherfucker and he certainly knows what he is doing and if he got his friends on his side, there would be hell on earth."

Frankie just nodded, I guess another overload of information wouldn't do him much good. So I kissed his forehead again and his lips and said "Sleep dear Frankie, put your mind at rest and we can talk in the morning if you like" I will sleep with you if you want."

He gave a small nod and he snuggled into my side. I took a hold of one of his hands and kissed his fingertips, the palm of his hand and then finally the top of it. After a little while I felt a dead weight and the sound of sound breaths and I could see his chest rising and falling ever so gently, so I let myself succumb to the darkness. Normally I don't need to sleep but because Frank wanted me to I had to do it, for him. For he is the one I live to please. I entwined my fingers with Frankie's, so he knew I was there in real life and hopefully in his dreams.

The darkness took a hold of my mind, bringing it in tighter and deeper, getting lower and lower until I could feel my eyelids drooping, getting heavier and heavier and then finally my chest soon began to rise and fall at a steady pace. My fangs got a little sharper, as did my nails. My hearing got extra sharp, but my mind was at rest. Peace at last.

I slept a long time, I don't know how long exactly but it felt like a lifetime. In my dreams I could feel Frank's fingers still tightly gripped with mine.

_I was dreaming, for the first time in probably centuries. I was running through a dark forest, I didn't exactly know where I was, but I was gripping onto to Frank dragging his after me. We were running. Running from him, the enemy. As fast as we could, as long as we could get away from him we'd be able to survive another day. But as we ran I began to feel my throat burn, when was the last time I had fed, was it last week...or the week before? No, I don't remember the last time and I was dragging along a meal with me, fresh blood pumping through the strong veins._

_I could smell it, not a metallic rusty smell, but a sweet almost like perfume smell. I could almost taste it, feel it in my mouth. The blood was pumping in my ears I could feel it beneath the skin of the wrist I was tightly gripping.. Just a little taste couldn't do any harm could it? I..i-i-i was so hungry, my throat burnt like fire was running through it. I had to taste, even just a little drop of that precious blood and the ache would disappear, the demon with it._

_No I can't! I shook myself from the trance, I had to find something else to satisfy me. I kept running dragging Frank, my mind wandering, trying to find a place were there'd be humans so I could feed, my mind so occupied I didn't see the person in front of me, laughing and grinning, the look of the devil on his face._

It was Mikey.


	7. So So Important!

_Underworld._

_A place for scum to breed, to survive. A place were the outcasts are taken care of, loved and cared for. Sometimes I don't see why, they'll just grow up and wreck someone's life. Werewolves, necromancers, witches, dragons; anything to weird and rare to live in the real world resided in Underworld, some good others very very evil. _

_Vampires didn't come under 'scum' they played a huge part in the life cycle of the real world, the helped it keep being. They wiped out humans or animals that weren't needed any more. Of course their existence to the humans of our world was unknown and very mysterious, we didn't need to know. Verml Sykle was the leader of these vampires, he had a good heart and wanted what was best for his clan. The vampires had a massive hierarchy, at the top was of course the leader and the branches coming off from him were the most respective clans such as the Ways and the Reddorns. Next came lower clans and lower until you got to the lowest which was insane vampires who didn't belong anywhere and had to be destroyed._

I stopped reading and put the book down. Wow, this man sat next to me was well respected...he was also a vampire, a blood-sucking monster. I had been cuddled up to this thing for nearly 2 days and yet I was still here living and breathing. It amazed me! I let my fingers dance across Gerard's cheek and I heard him sigh and slightly moan, not in pleasure but in anger or maybe annoyance. He began to shake a little and then he tried tossing and turning, but I kept a firm grip on him until he finally arose from his dream. He was caked in sweat just like I had been and his eyes were huge with worry!

I gave him a questing look, not saying anything but I was practically pleading with him to tell me what was wrong.

"It was him, he was in my dream. It was so fucking clear, he was stood right in front of me just laughing. I couldn't do anything to stop him I was paralysed. Frank I'm so scared, I didn't think I would be but the idea of facing him is so scary.." Gerard whimpered.

So I shh'd him and held him close, he wasn't crying but he looked close so I kissed both eyes and his cheeks, smiling slightly as I looked into his eyes before finally placing a kiss on his lips. And I rocked him backwards and forwarding, hopefully it was comforting him. After a little while I think he got his shit together and he slowly made me let go and he gave me a shaky smile.

He spotted the book I had picked up earlier "Ah been reading up on the family history and our whole realm have we?" He gave a small chuckled, "It's all too over the top for me I guess I don't want to be treated like royalty all the time, it doesn't really suit me and I guess I just like being on my own. Ha you now know how important I actually am in my race don't you? Awh Frankie dear, you have a lot to learn, some of which I can teach you but you have to do it for yourself." Gerard said chuckling again and smiling at me.

Looks like we had a long battle ahead. I took the book from his hands and looked it over, it surely looked old! The book was encased in kind of a red velvet and the pages were thick almost like cardboard and had a yellowing colour to them. I'd say a couple of hundred years, maybe more? I opened it up, trying to find the date of print. I turned the to cover, seeing a kind of emblem- probably belonging the Way clan or even vampire clan. It sure did look beautiful.

I felt the book being lifted from my hands and it was placed back on the shelf.

"If you looking for a printing date which you probably are there isn't one. The date of the books creation was lost in the many wars between humans and vampires in the early centuries. This book has been passed from one Way member to another, most of them still alive or they have given themselves to the flames. Either way it's very old and sacred to my family. Judging by my age, I aren't very old so don't worry about dating and older man (and he winked at me) and the ages of my mother and father which is very old I'd say they were about a quarter of the age of this book. And both my parents are about 300 human years and about 30 vampric years. So yeah I'd say old enough" Gerard announced to me and I sat there gob-smacked. He was actually a vampire he wasn't making it all up!

He gave me that cheeky smile he does and a wink.

"Anyway about that talk I said we could have. I think I'm all talked out babe, talking about this mess I call a family really does tire me out. Lets say we snuggle up and sleep a little bit more and then maybe watch a bit of TV and then when night arrives and I'm up to full strength we can talk" he asked.

I gave a small nod, to be honest I was really tired but I was so excited yet scared I don't think I could sleep. So I just snuggled against him.


End file.
